leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Veigar/@comment-206.174.81.213-20121031234606
Contrary to what people believe, Veigar actually has a nice early game. Harass with Baleful Strike if you can to whittle down your opponent, then the burst combo is much more reliable since it doesn't have to kill them from 100% health. Also, since Deathfire Grasp has been nerfed, I advise that Veigar players stop orienting him for the burst, instead try to play for sustained damage, like most other AP. This means you will be using Baleful Strike much more often in lane, but there is a solution to this; Chalice of Harmony. Most guides will tell you to buy two Doran's Rings, but let's think about this. The purpose of Doran's items are to give you stats to make your early game stronger - Doran's Ring gives you health, ability power, and mana regeneration. Chalice of Harmony gives you basically a permanent fix to all of your mana problems, so the mana regeneration from Doran's Ring is redundant (also frees you from buying Tear of the Goddess or relying on blue buff to solve your mana problems), the mana regeneration also allows you to spam your spells so much more often which allows you to trade with your opponent whenever you want since you have the extra mana (and also farm Baleful Strike at your leisure), so the ability power from Doran's Ring is effectively redundant, and the magic resist allows you to come out ahead on those trades since most of the time you will be facing AP, you will significantly reduce the amount of damage you take over the course of those trades, which is effective health. All the benefits of purchasing Doran's Rings are rendered redundant by Chalice of Harmony, and on top of that, Chalice of Harmony builds Athene's Unholy Grail, which, in my opinion, is an insane mid and late game item because of the combined mana regeneration, magic resist and cooldown reduction. Not to mention that the ingredients for Athene's Unholy Grail are all very low price purchases, which means you are able to recall and still be able to make effective purchases without having to wait on a huge amount of gold, like for example, Needlessly Large Rod for Rabadon's Deathcap, you are able to constantly enjoy the benefits of low priced items such as Meki Pendants and Amplifying Tomes. Athene's Unholy Grail will continue to serve as a permanent fix to all your mana problems so you will no longer be dependent on blue buff, and the ability power and cooldown reduction bonuses are greater than pre-nerf Deathfire Grasp, so you can replace Deathfire Grasp in your core build with Athene's Unholy Grail. One more point, with the replacement of Deathfire Grasp, you are no longer completely oriented toward bursting down one champion, which is actually a good thing because since you no longer rely on a one minute cooldown from an item slot to deal your damage, it changes your playstyle *a lot*. You are able to deal a consistent amount of damage as opposed to using all your cooldowns at once, and risk losing the fight by not completely bursting the target. Overall, for players who think Veigar was indirectly nerfed by the Deathfire Grasp nerf, I auggest you replace Deathfire Grasp with Athene's Unholy Grail as your core item. You will be able to win against your oponnent in lane, you will never have mana problems, you can farm Baleful Strike much easier because of the extra mana, and you will not have to postpone your core item build by purchasing Doran's Rings.